


Not Hawaii anymore

by MyPinkBootsAreBetterThanYours



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPinkBootsAreBetterThanYours/pseuds/MyPinkBootsAreBetterThanYours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has lived in Hawaii for all their life, until they take a vacation to Ireland after they finish High school for their senior trip. Reader wanders away from her friend group, out of curiosity of the cave on top of the mountain that seems to be glowing. Reader finds a pit in the cave with a little light down below and accidentally falls down. What happens after reader falls down the hole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = your name  
> (H/C) = hair color  
> (E/C) = eye color  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (S/C) = soul color

         You step off of the airplane with your friends and walk down the tunnel into the Ireland airport. As soon as you step out into the huge room, outside the window you could see green beyond the runway.

         "Isn't it Beautiful?" You turned to your best friend, Kaliko Lanakila, and nod noticing golden speckles in the bright green grass. She grabs your hand and her boyfriend's hand, his name was Akoni Hekekia, and she drags the two of you through the airport, to the luggage pickup where you pick up all of your luggage, then head out to start walking to your hotel. The air outside was considerably dryer than your home town but you didn't mind it much.

         You soon arrive to a village that had good prices on their hotel so you had decided to stay there. Upon walking into the village you see a statue of a tall monster that looked like a goat holding a dead child surrounded by golden flowers. Next to it was a plaque explaining the story of the goat monster named Asriel.

         "It was a sunny day and all was peaceful in the village, flowers were blooming, birds were singing, it was lovely. Then, out of nowhere the goat monster Asriel appeared holding a dead child named Chara. The villagers knew that he had killed the poor child and feared for their own lives, so they grabbed their swords and their spears nearing the wretched creature. 'Please, do not hurt me, my name is Asriel, I came here to bury my brother.' The villagers saw through his lies, that child was not his brother it was a local child that had been missing for months. 'You lie,' 'what a liar,' 'he's come for the other children, hasn't he?" exclaimed different villagers. Asriel bent down to bury the poor child in a cluster or golden flowers. The villagers wouldn't let him get away with this, they charged at the abomination and stabbed him with their weapons. Tears slid down Asriel's cheeks as he beaten and bludgeoned, but he did not fight back. Intimidated by the humans strong defense Asriel retreated. The villagers celebrated, and peace was restored, and no more children were taken from there on out." You narrated the story to nobody in particular.

         "Ah, I see you've discovered the story of Asriel, that originated back when the village was just a small community. We're sure it's just a popular story told to the children to keep them from running off," a native had overheard you reading the story and decided to elaborate for you.

         "(Y/N), Come on," You waved goodbye to the woman and followed Kaliko to your hotel room. You were staying in a room with two beds and lucky you, you got a bed to yourself. All three of you decided to go to a nearby mountain known as Mt. Ebott, apparently it was a calm place to hang out with friends. You all packed bags just in case anything happened. You packed three water bottles, A box of granola bars, a few changes of clothes (including a bee costume just in case you guys decided to mess around), a flashlight, Rope, A pocketknife, and your cellphone, surprisingly everything was cheaper than if you would have bought it in Hawaii. You put your backpack on your shoulders and walk with your friends to Mt Ebott. 

         Once you were at the base of the mountain Akoni pulled a six pack of Guiness from his backpack. "Akoni, how did you get that? We're not even old enough to drink yet." You said, not wanting to break the law. None of you had ever drank a beer before and you didn't want to if it meant that you'd be breaking the law, you would have to wait for three more years.

         "Oh come on, fine more for me and Kaliko," He said opening two beers and handing one to his girlfriend. They both started drinking and due to the looks on their faces they didn't like it but they didn't want to back out. Before long the whole six pack was gone and your two friends were slightly drunk due to drinking too much on their first time, now they were making out with each other despite you being there, and being an obvious third wheel.

         "Well this was fun, I'm gonna-" you cut yourself off after you looked up and around the corner saw a light protruding from the mountain, staying completely still, "be right back." You said as you rounded the corner and found a huge hole in the ground, that was where the light was coming from. Maybe someone was trapped down there. You grabbed your rope and tied it around a tree root and started lowering yourself into the deep hole. The rope somehow got loosened when you were halfway down and you fell landing softly on a cluster of the same golden flowers from the village. The light disappeared from earlier so you grabbed your flashlight and your pocketknife slowly standing. You noticed your phone was broken during the fall and the remnants sat next to a golden flower that stood out quite a bit. It was taller that the rest, had six petals instead of five, and let's see, HAD A FACE.

         "Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" You screamed and stepped on it twisting back and forth, the flower talked. Maybe, Akoni had slipped you some beer when you weren't looking.

         "Are you alright Child?" Looking up You saw a talking goat wearing a purple dress, "Oh, I'm sorry, you are not a child." You screamed again running backwards and sliding against a wall. "Do not be afraid young one, my name is Toriel."

         "First a talking flower, now a talking goat lady, who are you people?" You held the knife and flashlight close to your body.

         "Oh, we're not people, we're monsters." She grabbed you effortlessly and put you on your feet, then rubbed your head. "Welcome to the underground, and the ruins." She grabbed your hand and dragged your anxious, shaking body, taking you away from the hole in which you entered. She took through many rooms full of puzzles and traps, helping so you didn't get lost or hurt. Slowly you began to trust her. You soon arrived to a cute little house in the ruins.

         "Here, come rest, you look tired," Toriel took you to a room full of childish things like toys, various small shoes, A drawing of a golden flower on the wall, and even a small bed, which you would barely fit on. "This can be your new home now if you'd like."

         "What, no, I want to go back to the surface, back to my home in Hawaii." You turned to the goat woman.

         "That is a problem... You see, Once underground, you can't get back out unless you kill our king, King Asgore Dreemurr, He would also be trying to kill you to get the a seventh human soul to escape the barrier. It would be dangerous for you to leave the ruins, for now I suggest you stay here until you know what it's like out there."

         Hesitantly, you nod, and sit on the bed laying back and shutting your eyes. Slowly the world around you fades away as the last thing you do is recognize the smell of butterscotch.


	2. The Skeleton brothers

A few months has passed and you had learned many things about the monsters from Toriel. You had learned stuff like how monster food turned into energy without you having to use the bathroom, and how when a monster died they turned to dust and whatever the dust touched absorbed their essence, and most importantly the war between monsters and humans many years ago, you hadn't learned all the details, just that humans had forced the monsters underground and made a barrier that allowed only entrance and not exit.  
"Now before we send you out there, we must make you look like a monster, that is assuming you don't want to kill anybody." you nodded in reply, you didn't want to get out of the underground if it meant killing an innocent person. "Now how will we do this?" suddenly a light bulb went off.  
"I have an idea, Just a second," You went to your room and dug into your backpack, pulling out the bee costume and slipping on the little yellow and black striped dress, little wings that stuck to your shoulder blades so they moved with you, and clip on antennas that looked real. You walked out and spun around for Toriel, the Goat lady smiled in awe.  
"You look great, Nobody will be able to tell you're a human... Are you sure you want to travel the underground?" You nodded at Toriel, as she sadly looked down at the ground.  
"I just don't feel at home in the ruins, even though the Froggits and the Whimsums have all welcomed me, along with Napstablook... I wonder where he is actually." you trailed off then remembered, "Oh yeah, I just want to find a better place for me to stay, Where I have more space to wander around, You know?"  
"I understand," Toriel nods, But once you leave, you can't come back." Your face frowns a bit, but then you nod. "Okay, I should be off." Toriel walks you to the exit of the ruins, gives you a big hug then sees you out of the ruin doors, closing them behind you after you leave. You're now in a very snowy area, not many people around at all, in fact there was nobody there, or so you thought.  
"Hey buddy, need some help," He smiled at you as if he was expecting you for a while, this monster was a short skeleton with a blue hoodie, white T-shirt, athletic shorts, and white slippers. The way he was positioned made it seem as if you should know who he is.  
"Um, where is the nearest town?" You ask, holding your backpack close to your front, not wanting to knock off your wings by putting it on your back. The skeleton faltered a bit, seeing as the way you didn't even seem to wonder who he was.  
"Okay, uh just keep going ahead, you'll find Snowdin, see you up ahead."  
You smiled nodded than started walking towards the town. The skeleton wasn't kidding when he said you'd see him up ahead, it seemed that he showed up every few minutes in a new spot in the same position. It seemed that he could somehow hop ahead of you without you even realizing it. Before long you made it into a small village with an Inn, a small shop, a restaurant, and some small homes. It was calm and quiet, until you spotted Sans next to the Snowdin sign and decided to walk to him. Before you could get a word in a loud, high voice, came from behind you.  
"Brother, what are you doing out here, you should be out there watching for humans." A taller skeleton wearing armor shouted at him. "I'm sick of you sitting around and drinking ketchup while I do all the work. I build the bars to keep humans from crossing the bridge," so he was the one who made the bars way too far apart to keep anyone out, "I make all the puzzles to keep them out," he also made the puzzles, "I'm the only one who ever does any work around here."  
"Sorry I was showing (Y/N) here to civilization, She was lost out there," You look to Sans with a shocked expression, you had never told him your name. "See, I was doing something."  
"Oh, hello (Y/N), it is I The Great Papyrus. It is a pleasure to meet you and of course you are honored to meet me." His silly demeanor just made you smile, he couldn't tell you were a human which meant you were safe. "What brings you to Snowdin?"  
"Well, I had been staying in the ruins for a while, but it didn't feel right for me so I came out here to see if there was a better place for me." You held the backpack up to your chest as you spoke wondering to yourself how it could snow underground.  
"Oh, I have to get back to work, some huma-" Papyrus was cut off by his brother.  
"Don't you think it's a little late, come back to the house." Sans looks from Papyrus to you. "We can bring (Y/N) along and they can watch TV with you." You look at Sans then to Papyrus but don't object to anything.  
"Ooh, come on friend," Papyrus drags you into a house at the end of the town. Inside you could see a kitchen with a sink that was too tall, a living room with a sock bombarded with sticky notes, and two rooms upstairs. Papyrus sat you down at a couch in front of a TV. "This is my favorite show, MTT Time, well actually, it's the only show, but it's still great!"  
A rectangular robot came on screen and started doing a bunch of different things that were very entertaining. Before long you could feel your eyes drooping and the world faded around you.

 

You felt a bony hand shake you awake, "Hey buddy, wake up," a low voice said as you opened your eyes. You had fallen asleep while watching MTT Times and it seemed to be morning. "Don't you want some breakfast Honey?" You were about to tell him not to call you honey until you realized it was a bee pun.  
"Yeah, do you know how to cook-" you were cut off by the skeleton when he dragged you out into the cold.  
"We're going to Grillby's Papyrus, Goodbyrus!" he shouted upstairs before taking you to the one restaurant in town. You both sat down and you let your mind wander to your friends who must be worried sick about you, not that there was much you could do about it. "Hey I just wanted to chat with you, the reason I know your name is because she's always talking about you, I mean the old lady through the door. She knew you were gonna leave one day, she told me about you too... I know you're human. You know we could use your soul, I'm not gonna force you to give it up though." You stared at Sans, slightly scared of him now. "So how about some burgers? Hey Grillby, two burgers."  
The fire monster went into a kitchen in the back and came back with two burgers. you objected ketchup from Sans as you watched the fire monster Grillby trying to wash a cup, but with no luck. It would be easier if he washed it with water but that would cause him immense pain. You slowly ate your burger to see if he would ever finish washing the cup. Once you finished your ;burger he was still struggling.  
"Uh, maybe it would be easier if you used water?" You suggested, he looked at you then shook his head. "Hmm, maybe I could help you out, I'm guessing water hurts you, it doesn't hurt me." He shrugs and hands you the glass. You hop up and go behind the counter, running the glass under water, immediately the glass is clean.  
"Thanks, Water isn't really my thing... Would you be interested in doing this full time?" You look up to the fireman with a smile on your face.  
"Sure, I'd love to." It seems that from now on you'd be staying in Snowdin.


	3. Meeting a sexy rectangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I think I want to make my chapters longer but I don't know, I'm gonna try it out this chapter.

You walk out of Grillby's after cleaning dishes all day for the man of fire. You reach into your pocket and pull out the 40 gold you had gotten since you came down into the underground. You walk into the Inn hoping you had enough to stay overnight for a few nights.   
"Um, hello, you wouldn't happen to have any available rooms would you?" You asked walking towards the counter trying to make a good impression.  
"Uh, let me see," The bunny monster behind the counter looks down at her reservation book, "Uh, yes we do have an open room. One night will be 80 Gold." The bunny lady has on a fake smile and looks at you expectantly.  
"I uh, I'll think about it." You touch the 40 gold in your pocket and walk out the door. It was darker than earlier but not by much due to there being no sky. You frowned, not knowing if there were any other hotels or Inns nearby. You decide to walk to Papyrus' and Sans' house to see if they of any other places to stay.   
Papyrus answers the door, "Oh hello friend, back to watch more Mettaton with me? I see you liked Grillby's, you were there all day." Papyrus had you in a death grip of a hug.  
"Uh, actually I was wondering if there were any places to stay nearby that only cost around 40 gold or less." You squeezed an answer out despite the lack of air in your lungs.  
"The only other places to stay that I know of to stay at are the one down the street and that costs 80 gold a night, or the MTT resort which costs 200 gold a night, the only places that offer under 40 gold a night are dangerous to stay at alone. How about you stay here tonight, we don't mind, you did buzz around on the couch last night, why not do it again?" You hadn't noticed Sans was there until he had spoken up from the couch in the living room.   
"You'd let me stay for free? Are you sure, I have 40 gold, You can have it if you need it for anything. I just got a job at Grillby's so I plan on finding a house in Snowdin, but for now, until I find one, I'll need an place to sleep and I'm grateful that you're letting me stay with you." You had bombarded the skeleton brothers in thanks and explanations.   
"Woah, woah, Forget about it, We have enough room for you to crash in our hive." You had learned that Sans really liked making puns, and right now was no exception, he had made two puns about bees in 5 minutes. "You can also use our kitchen and bathroom anytime it may bee useful for you." another pun.  
"Thanks Sans," You say, choosing not to acknowledge his puns. You smiled, walking to the couch, a bounce in your step. You sat in between the brothers and fell asleep sitting up against the back of the couch.

 

A week had passed since you had started living with the quirky duo, and you had learned more about monsters. You had learned monster bathrooms lacked toilets, you also learned that monster food turned into energy without leaving any waste behind in the body, it was strange but convenient. You were now in your day job, washing dishes for Grillby. Sans was sitting across from you at the bar watching the dishes pile up on this particularly busy day.  
"What a busy bee with all those dishes piling up around you." Sans said drinking ketchup straight from the bottle.   
"My job would be easier if you would stop making those puns, and stop drinking the ketchup from the bottle," You slam a cup down in front of him, "Use that, then it will at least be sanitary." You look up at the TV that was inside the restaurant right above the door and watch the only show that's ever broadcast.  
"Hello lovely viewers, today I'm going around to different restaurants to see if any of them have anything that could live up to the Glamburger, Starfait, MTT face steak, the Legendary Hero sandwich, or any of the other fine things sold at MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Today I have a guest on my show," Mettaton pulls an orange cat-like monster on screen.  
"I don't want to be here right now. Every moment I spend at this job is a moment that I'm wasting my life." The cat monster was staring off into the distance.  
"I have my employee here to test all the food for me, just in case anything is bad, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the star of the underground." the rectangle said in a way that made him seem a bit self centered.  
"I wanted to be an actor..."The cat was in his own world.  
You turn your attention away from the TV and towards Sans. He had poured the whole bottle of ketchup into the cup you had given him and was enjoying it. You rolled you eyes at this, never being a big enough fan of ketchup to drink it straight, although, Sans was the only person you had ever known that could drink straight ketchup and enjoy it.  
"Hey Grillbz, hows about some french fries to go with this ketchup," Sans says, the fiery man walking to the back to make some french fries.  
A sudden burst came from the entrance of Grillby's. The sound of Mettaton's show theme song was playing and the sound of clapping could be heard. Confetti was all around the joint, but once it cleared you saw the familiar rectangular robot. You were in shock and accidentally dropped the plate you had been washing. The rectangle moved towards you at such an inhuman rate you didn't know what was happening.  
"Oh my, do you run this joint all on your own? How magnificent, I suppose you are a bee though, you must be busy. You're a pretty little thing aren't you." You didn't answer you were still in shock. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Mettaton picked you up and brought you out from behind the counter, "She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" He said still holding you.  
"I guess, but beauty is in the eye of the Bee holder as they say." You could hear Sans say nonchalantly.  
Mettaton spun you around a few times and through you into the air, "Come on darling, show us what you can do!" You fly into the air, then you scream as you start plummeting down. You fall on your leg and scream as you hear a crack. The whole room goes quiet. "Oh my god, cut the cameras!" Mettaton shouts wheeling over to you.   
Everyone else in the restaurant had started gathering around you. Sans pushed his way through the crowd and got to you. "Hey buddy you okay?"  
"I am so sorry, I thought you would have flapped those pretty little wings darling, I never would have thought you were so nervous to just fall like that or I would have tried to catch you..." Mettaton was saying to you, "How about for a month you stay at MTT Resort, free of charge of course, and you can star on my show everyday, I can see it now Mettaton and the bee, wouldn't that be just lovely, the fans will adore you darling."  
You did feel bad about just crashing with Papyrus and Sans without giving them anything in return, and wasn't MTT Resort a really expensive hotel? that must mean it's great, and has great service.  
"Oh my I haven't even gotten to introductions, I'm Mettaton but you must already know that, what's your name? I swear I'm such an airhead, breaking your leg before even knowing your name." The robot face-palmed himself.  
"My name is (Y/N)," You finally spoke.  
"Even your voice is pretty, my little bumble bee." Mettaton was swooning over you but you were sure it was an act, he didn't seem to be the one to let go of his character in a room full of people.  
"Enough of this warming up, we need to get (Y/N) some help with the leg." Sans spoke up.  
"Don't worry, we can take her to the hotel and let her have one of my MTT-Brand steaks in the shape of my face, it really heals anything." Mettaton picked you up again, this time more gently, then sped off with you in his arms, leaving behind Sans and the Orange cat monster who he didn't seem to care much for.   
You were out of Snowdin and now you were in a much bluer land, with whispering flowers, and tall grasses, and flowing streams and waterfalls. The ceiling was decorated with little sparkling stones that closely resembled stars and left you awestruck. You whizzed by a beautiful castle in the distance, wondering who it was that could live there. You passed by piles of trash and a snail farm and saw an old friend from the ruins, Napstablook, though Mettaton didn't stop for a second, not even noticing the ghost. You soon made your way under a giant mountain and were no longer in the watery area as before.   
You were now in a fiery hot lava land. You didn't see nearly as much of this land as you did the waterfall due to going inside an elevator for a good few minutes before bursting out and going into a hotel that a statue of Mettaton inside. You had arrived to MTT Resort. Mettaton went down a hallway to the left and went into the second door on the north side, placing you on the bed.  
"Stay here darling while I get you a steak, I promise it will fix you right up." Mettaton raced out of the room, but seriously, where would you go? How would you get there? You stayed in the same spot. Soon the robot came back with a steak that looked just like his face. "Eat up, it'll fix you in a jiffy." You ate the steak and it wasn't that bad, once you finished, your leg was pain-free once more.  
"It worked, I'm impressed, thank you Mettaton, I didn't believe it would actually work." You smiled at the rectangle.  
"Now now, why would I lie to you. try to get some rest, I'll knock on your door in the morning to get you for our first episode together." And with that Mettaton was gone.  
You took off your wings and your clip on antennas laying them on your nightstand, you slipped off your flats and went to turn out the light when you heard a voice behind you.  
"You took quite a fall back there," It was Sans, "I see the steak fixed you up though... I'm just here to drop off your bag." Sans dropped your backpack onto your bed.  
"Sans, how did you get in here?" You asked grabbing your backpack while looking at the robot with concern on your face.  
"I have shortcuts." Sans says then laughs, "You know earlier when you were up in the air, flying around in circles, you kinda looked like a Frisbee." He was making puns about your near-death experience now.   
"Okay Sans, Time to go." You gripped the bridge of your nose, frustrated.  
"Heh, okay, see you later buddy." and with that Sans was gone.  
You dug into your backpack and grabbed your pajamas, you hadn't worn them in over a week due to Papyrus and your humanly secret. You slipped them on, slipped into bed, and let the world fade around you.


	4. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm gonna do longer chapters, it feels like I'm forcing the story to happen and it's just getting more filler crap. Nobody likes filler crap. Also I promise he won't be a rectangle forever, but if you really love him, you don't mind that he's a rectangle for now.

A loud knock comes from the other side of your hotel room, waking you up. "Be ready in thirty minutes darling, you'll want to look good for your big debut!" Mettaton's familiar voice rang through your room.

Sighing you sit up and shower. You put on your yellow and black striped dress, clip on antennas, the wings, and added a pair of black leggings. You slipped on your black ballet flats and left your room. checking a nearby clock you noticed you still had ten minutes before you needed to be with Mettaton. You decided to drop into the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium that was in the lobby. Upon entering you saw the same orange cat creature from yesterday. You look over the menu before deciding on what you wanted to eat.

"Um, can I get a starfait?" You asked pulling the 40 gold from your pocket. The orange cat looked at the gold in your hand then back to you again.

"I don't think you have enough to pay, but don't worry Mettaton is requesting that you get everything here free of charge." The Orange Cat thing pulled a Mettaton shaped parfait out from behind the counter. "Here you go a parfait that everyone thinks is super hot eVEN THOUGH IT'S JUST A FREAKING RECTANGLE!" The orange cat twitched a bit, and sounded a bit jealous almost.

"Uh, thanks... I think Mettaton will be needing me soon." You start to walk away from him.

"Don't trust Mettaton. I hate that guy, everyone thinks he's so hot, even though he's just a rectangle, and if people think he's hot that means he's attractive, you can't trust attractive people. They'll ask you to bring them Glamburgers then laugh when your pants fall down. Why is Mettaton even so popular, I'm a way better actor..." The orange cat guy was now self loathing. Not knowing what to do you just walk out eating the starfait as you go.

As soon as you finished your Mettaton ice cream a lady who's head was a green hand tapped your shoulder, "Hey, Mettaton wants you to meet him in his dine in restaurant to the east." She then walked away and went back behind the counter where you usually can see her.

You walk into the dine in restaurant and see Mettaton sitting at the very back. He waves to you and you walk to where he stands at the table and stand at the other end, due to lack of chairs.

"Hello, darling, sorry for waking you early, we're not on until another 30 minutes, I just needed to go over some things with you. So we will be doing a 31 episode show together, it will be a romance show, how about it?" Wait romance?

"Romance, as in us, dating?" You were slightly taken aback.

"Yes, our characters would date, or perhaps we won't even use characters we can just be ourselves."

"Isn't it a bit late to change up the script though, I mean we only have thirty minutes until we're on." You had sunk down to your knees and were playing with the tablecloth that had Mettaton's face on it.

"What script? Everything that you see on MTT times is happening in the moment, it's all improvised. People love it."

Why had you agreed to go on the show? Stupid leg, stupid bargains. "I don't know if I can do this, I've never really done anything like this, and what if I mess up?"

"You'll be fine." You looked away as your stomach ached from being nervous. "Say, did you ever play house as a child?"

You look up at the robot because of his odd question. "Yeah, I used to play it all the time with my friend Kaliko, I was the mommy, she was the daughter, and the daddy was this gross little doll we found in the woods one day. Even though it was gross, I still kissed it and said that I loved it, and treated it like I had married it."

"It's not much different from that, Just pretend house, like when you were a child." Mettaton was right in a way, it was like playing house. "I already have so many ideas, like we could do a story about a human who falls into a mysterious land where humans are hated, and taken in by the prince of that land, hidden away from the outside world, and protected by the prince. Or maybe we could do one where we're enemies and we always try to take each other out, but end up falling for each other, or we could just kind of make it up as we go."

You thought for a moment, "How about a girl bee, that would be me, is being forced by her colony to become the queen of the hive, not wanting to be tossed around like some cheese platter and be forced to have millions of children who she didn't even want, she says that she doesn't want to be queen. The hive accepts the offer only if she can prove love is real within a month. Due to nobody from the hive wanting to be with her, she's forced to leave the only place she knows where she meets a certain robot, that would be you, who is a celebrity, but is very lonely due to him thinking people only want his money. He takes her in after finding out she sincerely has no idea in the slightest who he is, and together they bond, he teaches her about life outside the hive, and she teaches him how to be more trusting to the other people in the world." You were impressed you had managed to come up with so much.

"Ooh it's perfect, that is what we're using my little bumble bee." Mettaton had already made a pet name for you. You smiled proud that you were in the production of a real show.

* * *

You had just been done up by a makeup department and were standing next to Mettaton in front of a camera.

"Hello Darlings and welcome to MTT Times, Sorry about cutting the show short yesterday, to apologize we have something special in store for you. If you were watching you probably recognize our flightless guest standing next to me, luckily she is alright." You smile and wave at the camera then give a thumbs up. " As an apology, we will have her joining on the show for the next month, and we will be having a special romance show, starring the two of us." A clapping sound went off, it reminded you of the laugh-track that was commonly overused on kids sitcoms. "Now with no further announcements we will begin." The room went black and when the lights came back you were alone.

You quickly got into character. "Oh why did this have to happen to me, I wish that the hive could understand that love is real. If only they knew, then I wouldn't have to force this to happen." You looked to the floor in despair. "It's even worse, that I couldn't even find a single person in the hive to love me, now I'm forced out here, in a world I've never known, It's such a scary large world, and I'm alone in it. It seems that there are so many other people, but they all have somebody else, and they block out the world around them, so this is actually a city with no people. I hope that I find the one that is for me, and only me, and I hope I find them soon." you walk, the camera following you the whole time, until Mettaton comes into view. He's wearing a trench-coat and a hat that looks like a cliche disguise, but it doesn't work too well to disguise him. "Hmm, he looks as if he is alone like me, perhaps me and him can become something." You walk to the disguised Mettaton. "excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"Find a different seat." Mettaton says coldly, perfectly in character.

"I see, so you are also not alone in this big city. Perhaps this big city isn't the place to look for someone who is also alone. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for wasting your time, I have to go now, or else I'll run out of time. Again, I'm very sorry." You start to walk away.

"Sit..." You stop walking, "There is nobody with me, you can sit." You turn and smile, then quickly sit across from him.

"Thank you, I don't really know what to say, I mean you know." You look around and try to look as clueless as you can, "Wow, so many things happening around me, I don't even know what most of this stuff is. Like... What is this?" You hold up a banana that was on the table.

"You mean, a banana?"

"A banana," You say in pure awe. You sat looking at the banana for a while. "Oh, where are my manners, I don't even know your name. I'm (Y/N)."

"I'm Mettaton..." He was acting as if you should know who he is, but you acted as if he was just a nobody that you had just met. "May I ask you something? And please, don't take offense?" You nod telling him to proceed, "You wouldn't happen to be a Bee would you?"

You smile and reply, "Yes, I am a bee, actually I was supposed to be the queen bee, but I wanted love more than royalty, especially if royalty meant having hundreds of children with men I would never talk to, let alone have a child with. I guess my story sounds pretty pathetic, A life of riches, given up to look for love, stupid, isn't it?" You were acting like a naive monster, when in fact were a human, who wasn't too naive.

"No, not stupid... You're taking charge to do what you want, it's admirable." Mettaton spoke up. "I wish I would have been like that... Anyways, how long have you been out of your hive?" You look up as you pretend to think.

"Hmm, probably around, 20 minutes I'd say." You look back to the robot.

"Oh, and I assume in those twenty minutes, you've been searching for a job, and a place to stay no?" Mettaton scratched the back of his box shape head body.

"I've been searching for love," You say trying to make the end sound smooth. Mettaton puts his hand over the front of his grid.

"Well then, where do you expect to sleep at night, or eat, or go to the bathroom, or get money?"

"I didn't really think that far ahead, I thought that I'd already be in love with someone by now." You forced out a nervous giggle as you scratched the back of your head.

Mettaton sighs, "How's about you stay with me until you can organize things out, I'll even help you look for guys in the process."

You squeal and hug him, "Thank you, I'll meet you at your place." You run off screen and wait off to the side.

"If only she knew who I really was, then I wouldn't be treating her this way, and she wouldn't be treating me this way." He lets out a loud sigh.

"Wait," you run back on screen, "I just remembered, I don't know where you live." You giggle a bit.

"Just follow me, okay?" Then the both of you walk off screen together.

* * *

"That was great, it went much better than I had thought, I thought I would have crashed and burned." You were proud of doing a good job.

"Yeah, you did great, you should have more confidence in your talents." Mettaton said walking you back to your hotel room.

"You think so, I'm just an average beginner. I wasn't bad though, that's all that really matters." You smile at Mettaton.

"You were amazing, locking into a character, knowing how someone that naive would act, knowing that after being sheltered from the world for so long, that your character would act that way, it's perfect." Mettaton says to as you land outside your hotel room. "Well, I'll wake you up an hour before shooting tomorrow so you can get ready and we can discuss your character."

"See you tomorrow Mettaton, Goodnight." You smile at him.

"Goodnight, my little bumble bee." With that he wheeled away and you went inside your room, you had even gotten a key which was something that MTT Resort didn't usually do.

As you changed out of your bee costume into your pajamas you couldn't help but think about the orange cat guy from earlier. _'You can't trust attractive people'_ You couldn't help but disagree, you felt that you could trust this sexy rectangle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm thinking of changing the name of the story to 31 days instead of Not Hawaii anymore but I'm not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter, please don't stop reading, No you aren't going to be replacing Frisk, just read ahead to find out what happens.


End file.
